


Firsts: Camping Edition

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Main Taemplants au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, taemplants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: where they go camping bc taem wants moss uwu





	Firsts: Camping Edition

"I want… moss.”

Jonghyun doesn’t answer right away when Taemin nuzzles against his bicep and mumbles his soft words. He’s pretty absorbed in his favorite commercial, the one for dog food with all of the puppies in it. Taemin figures he probably should have waited until it was over to ask, so he does his waiting now, not bothered much by the inconvenience. He himself hasn’t taken his eyes off of the rain-splattered windows behind the tv. He’s been watching the weather outside more than he has their show. It’s nice out there. Grey skies, and his plants are vibrant greens and colors as they soak up all of the water. Their leaves sway and shake under the wind and rain and he finds it all comforting, soothing. He likes the rain.

“Hmm?” Jonghyun hums distractedly. His hand squeezes Taemin’s wrist as he looks away from the tv. “Moss?” he asks. Taemin nods, wiggling to get comfortable and holding Jonghyun’s arm closer for warmth.

“Yeah,” he says. “Like… big forests… cozy log cabins… little raindrops falling through the leaves of thick moss-covered trees… moss.” The kind of moss that one sees crawling over fallen trees and boulders and creeping over old fences. That whole “nature taking back over” feel--that’s what he wants. He’s had the lingering urge all day to see it, feel it, breathe deep and really get that good moss smell that only comes around once every few years.

“We’re rural, though,” Jonghyun says. He reaches to fix Taemin’s bangs gently. “And I don’t think you’ll be able to start your own mini forest.” He tilts Taemin’s chin up and presses a little kiss to his lips, as an apology, as a comfort. Taemin hums and pecks him back.

“I know,” he sighs. He knows that they live in gentle hills and wide farmlands. He loves it here, but he does wish for something different sometimes. He brushes his lips against Jonghyun’s shoulder, kissing his skin once just because before resting his head against him again. It shouldn’t be that hard to find a way to have a good, moss appreciating time. He stares blearily out of the windows as he thinks, watching the rain drip down the plants and dozing off lazily. It’s when he’s let his mind wander to other things and has almost fallen asleep when it comes to him: “Can we go camping?” he asks suddenly.

“Like, in the forest?” Jonghyun asks, blinking away from his show to give Taemin a confused little look. Taemin nods.

“Yeah,” he says. “I wanna go camping in the forest where there’s like… moss.” He fixes the blankets around the both of them as Jonghyun giggles softly.

“I think we could do that,” he says. “We’ll look up places later yeah? And we’ll have to ask Jinki and Luna to watch the plants again… and we’ll probably just have to borrow a bunch of camping stuff from Minho, and we’ll have to figure out how much stuff to pack, and….” he trails off with a little shrug. Taemin wiggles, mildly overwhelmed by all of this stuff that he didn’t even think about.

“Yeah, it’s--it’s okay,” he mumbles. “Take your time. No hurry.” He pats Jonghyun’s arm and Jonghyun laughs, cupping his chin and pressing another kiss to his lips.

~

Jonghyun swipes his fingers absentmindedly over his touchpad as he sits at the kitchen counter, switching between tabs of different campground websites. He’d gotten around to looking some up when Taemin wiggled off of the couch a while after bringing it up. He’d shuffled down the bedroom, then came back all bundled up in a scarf and a hoodie. Jonghyun caught him mumbling something about it raining more than he thought it would before he slipped through the sliding glass door and out into the yard. The clouds have let up to a light drizzle, but Jonghyun still glances outside every few minutes to check that Taemin is okay. His immune system is shit this time of year and they can’t go camping if he gets sick for a month.

He finds Taemin easily, almost done setting up tarps over his plants. He’s probably worried that their poor little roots will drown like that time a few years ago. Jonghyun hopes that he hurries soon; a glance at the sky above says that the heavy rains will be back any minute now. The microwave dings next to him and pulls him away from his worries; he hums excitedly, popping it open and pulling out two mugs of hot milk. He puts one spoon of chocolate mix in the first and stirs it as he absentmindedly goes over the reviews for the campgrounds for the third time. When he’s stirring two and a half spoons of white chocolate mix into the second mug is when Taemin tugs the glass door open again. Aha. Finally.

“Hey,” Jonghyun smiles, watching his boyfriend push the door back closed and pull down his hood. His hair still managed to get damp and the red strands fall straggly in front of his eyes, but he smiles as Jonghyun holds out his mug of hot white chocolate.

“Hey,” he says back. He takes one sip of his drink, then shuffles to the mix container and dumps in two more spoons. Jonghyun rolls his eyes as Taemin stirs it all in like nothing is wrong. And he wonders why he always runs out before Jonghyun does.

“I looked up some campsites around here,” he says, turning his laptop screen more towards Taemin, who shuffles closer and peeps over his shoulder curiously. “There was one with really nice log cabins with like, bathrooms and everything, but it was too expensive,” he pouts. “But these ones are nice, right?” He switches slowly between tabs, showing Taemin the campgrounds and scenery of the different forests. Taemin hums contemplatively, reaching around Jonghyun to take control of the touchpad himself.

“I kinda like… this one,” he says after a minute. He stops on the third place that Jonghyun found; it’s about a two and a half hour drive away in the middle of a redwood forest. Jonghyun laughs softly. Of course he would pick the one with the biggest trees on the planet. Jonghyun was kind of pulling towards the pretty pine forest up in the mountains, but the redwood place does have nicer lots and better reviews.

“Okay then,” Jonghyun chirps. “Campsite number three it is.” He closes the other tabs and gets out of his chair, mind already moved on to dinner. He makes a note to look up more stuff on the one place later, when he’s not about to pester Taemin to help.

“Also,” Taemin says when Jonghyun closes his laptop, “I was thinking, two weeks?”

“Two,” Jonghyun says slowly. Hmm. He stirs his spoon in his hot chocolate a little self-consciously. “You know I get homesick,” he mumbles. He likes going out and staying places, but not for extended periods of time. Taemin’s hopeful little smile turns sympathetic and he wraps his cold fingers around Jonghyun’s wrist comfortingly.

“One week, then,” he says. Jonghyun nudges him gently to the stove instead of replying, biting his lip. He can go for longer than a week, he thinks. He tries to work out how long he would be comfortable with while they cook. He thinks he’s figured it out by the time he’s wrapped around Taemin from behind and watching him add seasonings to their food.

“Ten days,” he offers quietly. Taemin twists the cap back onto a bottle, then turns to him with a bright, thankful smile. Jonghyun accepts his kiss with a growing smile of his own.

~

“Hey.”

Taemin lifts his head from where he’d been resting it against a pillow propped up against the window. He looks away from the splatters and rivulets and blobs of water dancing over the windshield and focuses on Jonghyun instead behind the wheel, grateful that he hasn’t taken his eyes off of the road. Taemin likes watching the rain on the glass, but he likes to enjoy it with as little anxiety as possible. He hums lazily in question; Jonghyun’s lips quirk up into a little smile.

“Are you having fun yet?” he asks. Taemin lets out a short breath of laughter. He nuzzles back against his pillow and looks outside at the smooth stretch of freeway in front of them again, at the long, interrupted drive. They’re really going; it’s barely two weeks after he first proposed the idea and already they’ve packed a combination of borrowed and their own stuff and left for the campgrounds. The pattering of the rain against the glass mixes with the soft sighing of Jonghyun’s own voice floating from the CD player, and he’s still full of good food from the cozy little breakfast date they had in town before they really took off. He’s warm and comfortable and pleasantly excited for the next ten days and he sighs happily.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “This is fun.” As long as he doesn’t start worrying about forgetting anything or the plants, he’ll keep having fun. He knows that he’ll start up with that eventually, but right now, he’s confident and sure and relaxed. Already he can feel the itch in his soul for something different fading away. Jonghyun takes one hand off of the wheel for just a second to squeeze Taemin’s happily.

“Good,” he hums. “I’m glad.” Taemin squeezes him back quickly, then lets go so he can focus on his driving again. He’s glad, too.

~

Holy shit.

Jonghyun blinks as soon as he unzips the tent bag, taken aback at how fucking bright it is. What the fuck.

“Trust those two to have a neon fucking blue tent,” he mutters, shaking his head. If he’d known Minho and Kibum were letting them borrow _this_ atrocity, he probably would’ve gone out and bought a new one himself. Well, at least they won’t lose their campsite. He grabs the canvas and yanks it out; a jumble of poles and a bag of stakes out of the bag with it. “Fuck,” he hisses. That one was his fault.

Gathering all of them up off of the ground, he carries them to their table and dumps them there along with the rest of the contents of the bag.

Then he kind of just stares at everything for a little bit.

“Uh… huh,” he hums slowly. It appears that he has no fucking clue how to assemble all of this shit. It all looks much more complicated than he thought. “Hey,” he calls, “can you come help me with this?” He’s sure that they can figure it out between the two of them. And if not, there are probably instructions somewhere in a side pocket or something. He’s got the different poles all sorted out (he thinks) by the time he notices that Taemin hasn’t come to help him yet. “Tae?” he calls.

“Hmm?” Jonghyun looks up from their tent pieces and scans their campsite for Taemin. He finds him already half wandered off into the trees behind the car. He’s looking up at all of the redwoods towering above them, at the low bushes, the moist earth, the moss covered boulders a ways off in the distance. His shoulders rise and fall in a deep, heavy breath before he turns to face Jonghyun. On his lips is the tiniest, happiest little smile. “What?” he asks. “Sorry, I was going to get the cooler but I got… distracted.” He looks passed Jonghyun’s shoulder, where there’s a little path between them and their neighboring campers, and then more trees. Jonghyun smiles fondly when Taemin sighs again. He’s practically ecstatic.

“Help me set up the tent,” he says, flapping the canvas over the table helplessly.

“Oh,” Taemin giggles. “Okay.” He sucks his hands partway into his sleeves as he walks over, and when he gets to the table, he pokes through the poles with exposed little fingers for a moment. How fucking adorable, Jonghyun thinks. “Hmm,” Taemin hums. “There are instructions, right?”

~

The first thing Taemin thinks when he wakes up to rain pattering against the canvas over their heads is “thank fuck we found the instructions.” They never would have figured this complicated ass tent out without them and he’s sure they would be getting dripped on through some mistake if they’d done it on their own. The second thing he thinks is that the rain sounds even more sweet and relaxing against the tent than anywhere else he’s ever been, and he almost doesn’t want to go back to sleep so he can listen to it longer.

The third thing he thinks is that he is fucking cold. He knew he should’ve put on that extra sweater before he’d wiggled into his sleeping bag earlier. He groans quietly, uncomfortable, and cracks open his eyes to complete darkness save for the tiny little green glow-in-the-dark mushroom toy Jonghyun had insisted upon bringing. It doesn’t really do much for his vision, but it shines enough light for him to realize that Jonghyun is only a few inches away from him in his own sleeping bag. Jonghyun. He’s probably warm. Taemin can’t exactly get out of his sleeping bag and invite himself into Jonghyun’s, but maybe he can leech some of his heat through the fabric.

He wiggles closer until they’re pressed together and noses at where just a tiny bit of Jonghyun’s neck is peeping out from his bag. Jonghyun scrunches his nose, mumbles something incoherent, and shifts closer. A lump that Taemin’s is pretty sure is Jonghyun’s hand kind of presses against his chest and pats him twice. It’s such a simple gesture, Jonghyun not being able to hold Taemin but wanting to touch him anyway, and it makes Taemin’s heart flutter. He nuzzles closer and breathes a contented sigh. This is nice. This is good. He feels like he’s being warmed up from the inside like this. Surrounded by the pattering of rain, the rustling of leaves, the soft sighs of Jonghyun’s breathing; the scents of wood, soil, rain, and Jonghyun’s cologne masking the weird tent smell and lingering essence of Kibum’s perfume; the softness of his sleeping bag, the warmth of Jonghyun’s skin, the giddy excitement that’s been inside of him ever since they drove into the park….

He’s so in love with everything right now.

He closes his eyes, letting himself drift back to sleep easily. If it’s not raining in the morning, after breakfast they’re going to walk down to the little store down the road and get some supplies. Taemin knows for a fact that there are several moss-covered boulders on the way there and he fully plans to experience all of them.


End file.
